My Camilla, My Love, Stay With Me Forever
by Zellie Nakatsukasa
Summary: When Tsubaki's soul gets taken by Azura how far will Kid go to save her before it's to late? Srry I'm not good at Summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**My Camilla, My Love, Stay With Me Forever**

**HI! This is my first story! I hope y'all like it! ALRIGHT DO THE DISCLAIMER KID AND TSUBAKI! Tsubaki & Kid: *not anywhere around* Me: O.O WHERE ARE KID AND TSUBAKI? Soul: *sigh* Calm down Zellie… Me: BUT SO-UL! THEY'RE SUPPOSE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! Soul: I'll do the disclaimer if you'll calm down… Me: OK! *fist pump* Soul: *chuckles* Alright time for the disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Me and Soul: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tsubaki's POV**

Everything happened so fast that I didn't even know what had happened until it was over… This is the untold part of our battle with Azura. You already know how it starts and ends but this is what happened in the middle that we didn't tell anybody. We decided to not write down or type this part because we were all still pretty sensitive about it. Black*Star didn't want to ruin his "big man" status.

Well let's begin.

I was running toward Black*Star hoping I'd make it in time. I **HAD** to make it in time to save his life! I could never forgive myself if he died! I yell, "BLACK*STAR!" Then I push him out of the way just as Azura's sword hits me right at the bottom of my heart.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Black*Star's POV**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

None of you inferior beings better make fun of your God! I am the biggest star there is! But what happened shatter everything before me… All of a sudden nothing mattered anymore except for my partner… No I mean my girl.

I didn't even know I was in danger until Tsubaki pushed me out of the way of Azura's sword. As soon as her blood hits my face I rush to her side. I catch her as she falls backwards. I slowly fall to my knees and hold her in my arms horrified. There was so much blood.

That was when my entire look on reality shattered and I realized… Tsubaki was dying. "B-Black*Star? Please don't cry," I hear Tsubaki whisper. I hadn't even realized I was crying until she told me.

"Tsubaki it's ok. Everything's going to be ok…" She looks up at me with such sad eyes that I swear it felt like my heart, soul… NO! Me **ENTIRE** being shattered into a million pieces.

"It'll be alright Tsubaki," I keep repeating. I don't know if I was trying to convince her or myself. She keeps staring at me then slowly shakes her head. "Black… *Star, I', not going to live much longer.

"When… I die… stay strong…" I don't know how to reply. I don't even know what's going on around us, all I see is me and my girl.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jerk my head up to see everyone looking down at me and Tsubaki. Stein bends down and leans towards Tsubaki with his arms outstretched towards her. I realize he's trying to take her from me so I hold her closer to me. He looks at me and says, "Black*Star I need to see if we'll be able to remove the sword from her chest without causing her internal bleeding or killing her." I let him take her from me but I hover near him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Stein's POV**

**Sorry for the short chapters… I hate u school!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters!**

* * *

I take Tsubaki from Black*Star and examine the wound. Her entire chest is covered with her blood. The sword is right under her heart and if we remove it it'll kill her immediately. She's lost to much blood so there's no way she'll survive. I sigh and give her back to Black*Star.

Then I turn to the others and whisper so Black*Star won't hear, "S-She's going to die no matter what we do…" Maka, Liz, and Patty all gasp and bury their faces in their partner's chest. Soul narrows his eyes and lets his bangs fall over his eyes. Spirit punches a tree and yells, "DAMNIT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Death the Kid's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters! Me: Now that that's out of the way Kid u wanted to say something? Kid: Yes I did. What Black*Star didn't tell you is that the story will mainly be rotating between Tsubaki, Soul, Black*Star and me. The others will write some to maybe… AND THIS STORY BETTER END SYMMETRICALLY! Me: -_- Ok Kid it will… GOD! …. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I clench my fists and say, "NO! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY TO SAVE HER!" Stein just shakes his head. "LIZ! PATTY!

"TRANSFORM!" They transform into their gun forms and I catch them-symmetrically of course. (Soul: … -_-" Kid be serious… Kid: SYMMETRY IS SERIOUS! Maka: GET BACK TO THE STORY! Me: Pffffft! Lol check XD) "SOUL RESONANCE!" We Soul Resonate then I point them at Tsubaki and mumble a spell. I see Black*Star yell, "KID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"SOUL! MOVE BLACK*STAR AWAY FROM TSUBAKI!" "DUDE! THIS IS SO NOT C-" "NOW SOUL!" Soul pulls Black*Star away from Tsubaki and struggles to keep Black*Star back. Liz and Patty yell, "UNKNOWN ATTACK FULLY CHARGED!

"KID! WHAT ATTACK IS THIS?" "This isn't an attack now FIRE!" We fire my attack at Tsubaki and she's encased in a clear Camilla flower asleep "I just delayed her death.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Soul's POV**

**Here's the fifth chapter! Only 3 more left! Btw this is a shout out to my friend Soul! Thx for being there for me and my sister buddy! I hope you enjoy this chapter *evil laugh* KID AND TSUBAKI DISCLAIMER TIME! Kid & Tsubaki: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

I put my hand on the Camilla flower and frown… I think to myself, "_My Camilla flower is farther away from me now more than ever." _I shake my head and mentally kick myself._ "I don't like Tsubaki! Kid likes Tsubaki and I promised him I'd help him ask her out."_

I sigh and look at Kid who looks like he wants to die. I open my mouth to say something when I hear Azura burst out with laughter. We had completely forgotten about him. "Oh how I enjoy watching you be in pain! But your spell didn't work boy.

"Look." Azura snaps his fingers and Tsubaki's soul appears next to Azura in a cage of thorns and… It looks like her soul is… SLEEPING? Then Azura reaches towards Tsubaki's soul and pulls it out of the cage.

"Ah, such a beautiful, kind, innocent soul. I bet it'll taste good also." He smirks and opens his mouth about to eat her soul when Kid yells, "NO!" Azura stops and looks down at Kid. "Well well well.

"What do we have here? The son of Death? Heh I'll enjoy eating your friend's soul. But I'll make this even more fun for me! There's someone your friend is in love with though.

"Find him in three days and have him kiss her by sunset on the third day or her soul is mine!" My jaw drops when he says this. "NOT COOL MAN! THERE'S TO MANY MEN IN DEATH CITY!" Azura laughs and says, "That's YOUR problem." Then he disappears.

Maka turns to us and says, "This is easy." "Maka how is this easy?" "Simple Liz! There's only three guys Tsubaki could've fallen in love with!" "WHO?" We all yell in unison.

"Black*Star, Soul, or Kid." Patty giggles and says, "I agree with Maka!" Stein sighs and says, "There's only three days and only three boys she could've fallen in love with.. I say each boy gets a day to kiss her." The girls nod in agreement.

Then Spirit says, "Well it's already the first day so I think Soul should kiss Tsubaki first!" I feel my cheeks heat up. "W-W-What? Why do I have to go first?" "Because cool guys always go first Soul!"

I glare at Spirit then walk over to Tsubaki. The Camilla flower opens up and I step onto one of its petals. I bend down over Tsubaki and take a deep breath. Then I kiss her. It was definitely **NOT** how I imagined it would be like to kiss her. Her lips were stone cold and felt lifeless.

I pull away and look at Tsubaki waiting. After a couple of minutes I notice the Camilla is starting to close up again. So I ran out of the flower just in time for it to close back up. Liz sighs and says, "I guess it wasn't you Soul…" Then Kid says, "Hey don't worry tomorrow Black*Star will try, we **WILL** save her guys!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Soul's chapter! Will Black*Star save Tsubaki? Did I lie about the couple being Kid and Tsubaki? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 6! Soul: -.- Did u have to act like some dude from a TV show trying to get you to tune into the next episode? Me: YES YES I DID! Kid: Wait! U LIED TO ME ZELLIE? Me: maybe . maybe not .. Kid: …. Tsubaki: Ummm well please comment! Thank you! Kid: *wraps arms around Tsubaki's waist* Mine… Black*Star: NO! SHE IS THE GREAT BLACK*STAR'S! Liz: Poor Tsubaki. Maka: MAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAA CHOP! *Maka chops Kid and Black*Star* U IDIOTS DON'T RUIN THE STORY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Black*Star's POV**

**Hi! Well here's Chapter 6! I can't really write like Black*Star but hey I did the best I could. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

~Dawn of the second day~

So Soul didn't wake up Tsubaki… That's a good thing! That means a big man like me has more of a chance to save Tsubaki than Soul! I'll save Tsubaki! I'll save her with my godly charm!

We all walk over to the flower Tsubaki's in and stand there. Stein looks at me and says, "Ok Black*Star… It's your turn." I walk to the flower and wait for it to open up. Once it opens up I step into the middle of the flower.

I look down at Tsubaki and whisper, "Don't worry Tsubaki your Black*Star is here to save you." I bend down and kiss her. When I kiss her I realize how much I loved Tsubaki. When I kissed Tsubaki I felt a spark. I was in love and I hadn't even known it.

I pull away and step out of the flower to see if it's gonna close. It felt like forever but twenty minutes later the flower starts to close. I fall to my knees and punch the ground. How can **I** not be the one she loves? Does that mean she loves-

* * *

_ **Maka: MAAAAKKKAAAA CHOP! *Maka chops Black*Star* Black*Star: OW! Maka: Please comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Kid's POV**

**Hi everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! There's only one more chapter left after this one! I've already started the sequel to this story! It's called "Together Forever…. Or Not?" I only have the first chapter though since I've been so determined to finish this story! The first chapter is such a thriller! Well I can't tell you anymore so ON TO DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

~Dawn of the final day~

I walk to Tsubaki's flower freaking out on the inside. Soul and Black*Star didn't wake her up… What if **I** can't wake her up? I can't live knowing she didn't love me… I-I…

I sigh a sad sigh and walk towards the flower and step onto a petal when it opens. I walk towards her hesitantly. I can feel my heart start pounding and my palms get sweaty. I bet my face is as red as a tomato. I look down at Tsubaki and feel my heart melt.

I bend down and kiss her. When I kiss her memories flood my mind. I remembered the first time I had met Tsubaki. When I had first seen Tsubaki I had fallen in love with her. Ever since then I had loved her from a far.

I pull away when the memories end and just stand there. Five minutes later I see Tsubaki's eyelids flutter and my heart swells up with happiness. "Tsubaki," I whisper, "Tsubaki can you hear me?" "Mmmmm… Kid?" She yawns and opens her eyes sleepily.

I smile and let tears fall. She looks up at me confused and says, "Kid? Why are you crying?" I just say, "Tears of joy… Hey Tsubaki?"

"Yeah Kid?" I whisper as she sits up, "I love you." Then I cup her face in my hands and kiss her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was so much fun writing this story! Well comment please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Tsubaki's POV**

**Here's the last chapter! I really hope you've enjoyed the story! After I finish this chapter I'll tell you how I got the idea for this story! Well on to disclaimer! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

I hear Kid whisper, "I love you." Then he kissed me! When he kissed me I felt like I had died and gone to heaven! The man I loved, loved me back! I couldn't be any happier!

At first I sat there blushing like crazy. Then I gently kissed him back. We had only been kissing for a couple of seconds before I pulled away. "WAIT! HOW AM I ALIVE?

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WOUND?" Kid chuckles and says, "Calm down Tsubaki. Your wound healed when your soul returned to you." "Oh…" "Come on let's get you out of this flower," Kid says holding a hand out to me.

I take his hand and stand up. When I do Kid knocks my knees out from under me. I blush and wrap my arms around his neck. He chuckles and carries me out of the clear Camilla flower? Well he carried me out of it bridal style.

When we get back to the others he sets me back down on my feet. Then I'm attacked with hugs from everyone. I couldn't hear what they were saying because they were all speaking at once. I smiled and laughed at them. When I started laughing they all stopped talking and looked at me confused.

So I said while laughing, "You are all so funny!" Then they all started laughing. But we weren't laughing for more than five minutes before we were interrupted by a yell of rage. We all turn around to see an enraged Azura. "YOU IDIOTS WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO SAVE HER!"

Black*Star looks at me and says, "Tsubaki, mode: uncanny sword." I grin and transform.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story! Well here's how I came up with the idea. I actually had a dream about this story. At first I had just ignored it but when I was in school the wheels in my head started turning and a story started to form. So I wrote it down and I even found myself on the edge of my seat in anticipation wanting to know what happened next! Well bye!**


End file.
